I
by ginnykissedharry
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny. Problem? Dean is Ginny's boyfriend.    exert from story  "Dumbledore said my love is my power He will have the power the dark lord knows not thats what the prophecy said so you're my strength my power not my weakness"


Harry and Ron were on their way back from detention. "Merlin I cant believe he made us clean the trophy room again with no magic honestly finch I swear he's bloody mental. and keeping us there all night and for nothing all I did was charm some balls to hit him come on that's nothing." Ron vented walking up the stairs to his dorm harry gave him a weird look and they both burst out in fits of laughter opening the door Suddenly, as he started laughing Ron stopped. Harry looked around and saw Dean on top of Ginny kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was like a monster had awakened in Harry; all he could think about was tearing Dean limb from limb. Somewhere in the distance he heard Ron yelling.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron cried.

Ginny and Dean stood up so quickly they almost fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?"

'SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER ME DAMIT!"

Ginny turned a deep shade of scarlet. Harry noticed her hair was very messy and her shirt was halfway unbuttoned, exposing her pink lacy bra. He had rarely seen her more disheveled, yet he had never seen her more beautiful. He could hardly hold himself back from taking her in his arms and kissing her. Harry was shocked by his thoughts. 'She's Ron's sister. Her family is like your family. You're only acting as a brother- that's the only reason you're so angry' he told himself but she looks so beautiful the way her hair falls onto her shoulder like that and the sparkle in her eyes when she was mad even the way she gestures is amazing- he didn't know when he started to feel this way he just suddenly noticed Ginny was no longer the little girl who's elbow slipped in the butter dish no she was the women Harry never noticed harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Ginny's reply

"Ron im not a baby don't call me your baby sister.", she said her voice dangerously calm

"y-your turning into some sort of- some sort of scarlet women", Ron said realizing immediately he said the wrong thing he took a step back as Ginny advanced on him " how dare you, you have no right what so ever to call me that", Ginny looked away brushing a tear away from her cheek and pushing her want roughly at his throught "yo- your unbearable Ron I cant be leave you just called me that

"your not going to hex me im your brother"he said not to sure of himself

"Don't push me ron and don't tell me what I will and will not do"she spat rage shaking her voice

"ginny come on don't" dean whispered

"you stay out of this Thomas" ordered ron

"RON don't tell him what to do you're an ass come on dean" ginny said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the dormitory. As she left, Ginny brushed by Harry. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. Harry involuntarily took a sharp intake in breath. "sor-"she started but stopped when she saw Harry's expression and returned the same pleading desperate look.

Harry was puzzled by her actions… did she feel the same way he did? Was it possible? His heart skipped as they stood there for three whole minuets, just looking at each other intently.

Dean looked from one face to the other, getting more confused and angry by the moment. "S-stop doing that Potter! Stop l-looking at my girlfriend like that!" he stammered.

Harry finally tore his eyes away from Ginny as Dean pulled her out of the room.

"What was that?" Ron asked, breaking the awkward silence he had kept since his initial outburst.

"What was what?" Harry said as innocently as possible, trying not to look at his friend.

"You know… that thing where you and Ginny were looking at each other right then."

He said his face still hot with anger and his voice rising slightly

Harry pushed his thoughts from his mind, telling himself that despite the lingering gaze he and Ginny had exchanged his intentions were entirely protective. "There was no thing, Ron. She's like my sister," Harry assured him.

Ron still looked at him disbelieve "Don't lie to me harry you'd have to be blind not to see that " He climbed into bed still hot with anger at his best mate sister and Dean Harry was left alone to ponder the night's events. He knew Ron didn't believe him but that was the worst of his problems at the moment

When Harry woke up the next morning, the common room was empty. He got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny was sitting by Dean, and Ron and Hermione were a few seats down. Ron was stuffing his face as usual. Harry laughed and went to sit by them.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him as clearly as possible considering the vast amount of food in his mouth.

"morning ," Harry said to his friends as he took a seat and helped himself to bacon and eggs

Throughout the whole breakfast Harry could not tear his eyes away from Ginny. Hermione kept shooting him suspicious looks across the table. Whenever she did, Harry would give her a weak, sad smile and she would look away smirking. Finally, after and agonizing twenty minuets of watching the Ginny-Dean love fest, Harry couldn't take it and longer.

"Um, I'm a bit tired," Harry announced. "I'm going to go to the common room and take a quick nap."

"harry are you ok? You look upset and now your not even finishing your breakfast" hermonie said

"um im fine just tired" she looked unconvinced and glanced at ginny she didn't look to happy either. Harry got up and walked off, frowning. It took him a while to get up to the common room, but as soon as he did he flopped down on a couch. Sighing, he put his hands over his eyes and sat there thinking of, well, Ginny. Finally, after an hour he got up and got his stuff together to go to his last class. He opened the portrait hole and there, to his intense surprise, was Ginny telling the Fat Lady the password. For a moment- just a moment- Harry looked into her eyes, and she looked back once again, like the night before. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. Ginny did the same. She barely got out a 'hi' before she kept walking through the portrait hole, closely followed by Dean. Dean glared at Harry as he passed him, stopping just beyond where Harry stood.

"Ginny, I'll be there in a minute," Dean said to his girlfriend.

Ginny nodded and continued walking through the common room.

Harry realized that he couldn't avoid a confrontation with Dean as much as he would like to. He turned to his roommate. "Well?" he asked warily.

"What's going on with you two?"

"nothing dean honest nothing at all" harry said smiling at him and holding his hands up

"don't give me that. Potter I see the way you look at her they way you stare at her when you think no ones looking and that what happened just there she gave you the same look I see it all you think I don't but I do I see everything"

.

Harry looked at him straight in the eyes. "Whatever dean think what you want to think."

Dean looked at Harry with hatred etched across his face. He took a deep breath and looked away as Ginny came back out clutching her school bag . "Come on babe ," Dean muttered, not noticing the icy glare Ginny gave him when he called her babe

Harry, who was still very angry, looked at the floor and ignored Ginny. A few seconds later, Ron came walking up the hall toward the portrait. "What's with Dean?" Ron asked.

"He thinks there's something going on with me and Ginny. A little paranoid if you ask me," Harry grunted.

"Oh, well hermonie told me to come wake you for class she says you cant get behind one day when your taking NEWT's," Ron said, rolling his eyes

Harry looked at him and continued walking to his class. After ten minutes, he stopped and turned to Ron. "Let's skive off potions . I can't take a class right now, especially Snape's," Harry said.

Ron happily agreed and they made a quick u-turn to the statue of the humpbacked witch that Harry knew hid the passage to Honeydukes. Harry tapped on it with his wand, incanting "Dissendium," and it opened.

"Ron, you get in first. We're going to Hogsmeade. Your sister's birthday is today. We should get her something," Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron climbed in and Harry followed. It was a long, dark walk to Hogsmeade, when they finally arrived harry slipped his invisibility cloak over him self and Ron, Ron had so bend his knees slightly as the walked out of the cellar and into the store they found t very hard to maneuver around all the little children begging there parents to buy them candy


End file.
